Total Pokemon Action Aftermath
This is the aftermath for Total Pokemon Action which is currently hosted by Alejandrofan3000. all the losers, quitters and people who get disqualified come here. there may be comeback challenges or you guys can eliminate someone you want to lose if Alejandrofan3000 or Christinahorst.2018 says so. this is also a luxurious hotel resort. but il never tell >=D. Host: Ursaring losers/disqualified/quitters: 49th: Ononokus(quit) 48th: Pachirisu 47th: Skitty/Delecatty 46th: Golbat 45th: Smeargle 44th: Rotom 43rd: Glaceon 42nd: Morobareru(quit) 41st:Teddiursa(disqualified) 40th: Eevee 39th: Delibird 38th: Weezing 37th:Empoleon(king of england lol) 36th:Tyranitar(aftermath co-host) 35th: Charmander 34th: Ho-oh 33rd: Monferno 32nd: Muk 31st: Froslass 30th: Jynx 29th: Swinub 28th: Caterpie/Metapod/Butterfree 27th: Pidgeotto 26th: Luxio 25th: Riolu/Lucario 24th: Cyndaquil 23rd: Boakki 22nd: Houndoom 21st: Torkoal 20th: Flareon 19th: Arcanine 18th: Seviper 17th: Jalorda 16th: Zoroark 15th: Swalot 14th: Purugly 13th: Sneasel 12th: Swampert(quit) 11th: Ponyta(quit) 10th: Daikenki(quit) 9th: Pikachu 8th: Bellossom 7th: Buneary(quit) 6th: Porygon-Z(quit) 5th: Gallade(quit) 4th: Arbok(quit) 3rd: Emboar 2nd(Runner-Up): Blaziken 1st(Winner): Blissey(as a robot) for now, heres a pre chat =D PRE-CHAT Skitty: Hello, and welcome to TOTAL POKEMON ACTION AFTERMATH! Teddiursa was supposed to be the host, but... he kinda had to go to therapy... anyway, heres the rules: no thrashing the peanut gallery, no god playing, no killing, no taking the convieniantly placed"return to tpa site" helicopter unless you win a comeback challenge if there ever is one. enjoy! Shaymin: Six new losers: Eevee, Delibird, Weezing, Morobareru, Ononokus and Pachirisu! Skitty: alright.(Ex-Cat:shaymin, do me a solid and tell the people that once they lose they have to add their chars. name to my list k?) Skitty: ok... this just in! Empoleon has recently become the king of england! Blaineley: He's fa-fa-famous! Famous! Arceus: Back to your own world!!!!*throws her into her own dimension* Skitty:thank you arceus. this just in Tyranitar is the Co-host now i dont have to do this alone =D Arceus: Off to destroy Cody!!!!!!!!!!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Ex-Cat:plz dont kill cody Tyranitar: *to skitty* nope, How would you like to be a delcatty, i have a moon stone for you? Skitty:oh thanks tyranitar!*takes moon stone and evolves into delecaty* Tyranitar: aw shucks *blushes* and i have a pokemon egg ready to hatch! Delecatty:oh really? let me see it! Tyranitar: *egg hatches into a porygon* Porygon: Hi! Delecatty: hello porygon! Arceus: I killed Noah! Shaymin: Porygon, do you want to join Total pokemon Action? Ex-Cat:*throws master ball at arceus* Porygon: okay Tyranitar: *groans, then sighs* Tyranitar: tell everyone that a new character hatched from an egg has joined, but which team? Delecatty:your egg, your choice tyranitar. Tyranitar: *smiles at porygon* go on! Shaymin: Team Action! Arceus:*throws master ball at Ex-Cat, is caught* ASH: Ready for 20 seasons?! O.K.!*takes new pokemon Ex-Cat* Ex-Cat:*breaks out of master ball* IL KILL YOU!!!!!!! Ex-Cat:*chases Ash about 20 miles away from the set, returns two hours later* dang that kid can run! Arceus:*destroys Ex-Cat* Why do you not care about Noah!!!!!!!????????? Ex-cat's soul: why do you think i threw a master ball at you? duh. Ex-Cat's soul:can i have my body back now Shaymin: Each character votes three times for three different people! Arceus:*gives Ex-Cat Noah's body, gives him to ASH Twenty seasons later....(Ash FINALLY WON A CHAMPIONSHIP using Noah's Sarcastic Remark attack!) Ex-Cat: well i have to say, i am liking the new body! Ex-cat:*20 minutes later**is chasing ash around kanto with two friggen black lightsabers* Muk: looks like final 10. Shaymin decided to get rid of everyone who is inactive. its anyone's game now Delecatty: hey thats my line! Tyranitar: what you said. Delecatty:ya shaymin made it final 15 now. 5 people were inactive until a few minutes ago Tyranitar: who were they Delecatty: not sure but theres a new challenge going on right now Delecatty:well the challenge is left with just buneary and emboar. everyone else is out of the challenge Shaymni: Two things. BLISSEY has an E! Two, Blaziken caught the first ball Blissey threw. He is out. Ex-Cat:i tend not to read some things or space out Delecatty:well it seems were getting a new person here soon the challenge ended and the final 17 are voting now. Teddiursa:so they seem. Tyranitar: *sarcasm* and it doesn't get crazier than this. here teddiursa, have my rare candy Teddiursa:thx*eats rare candy**evolves* Houndoom:I really enjoy this *eats rare candy* Tyranitar: i guess its time, huh ursaring? Swalot: Ugh. Rifraff Caterpie:I was sick so I was no use but Pidgeotto beat me! Riolu,Cyndaquil:WHAT!?! Pidgeotto:By one place! Swalot: Ugh, here, have my rare candies *gives one to everyone* Jalorda: thanx pal *eats the rare candy & learns Grass Oath* Cool! Ursaring:i think tpa died yesterday Swalot, Jalorda & Tyranitar: No it hasn't. Ex-cat:final 12. my last char. alejandro controls the eliminations. and lets face it he never should have been the co-host.(out of boredom after the elimination i created tdsw lawlz) Swalot: Riolu, are you out there? Ursaring:im guessing hes inactive Morobareru: remember back when you was teddiursa, that rampage you made before you evolved. Riolu:Why does everyone always forget about me. Ursaring: idk. Shaymin: Losers. Who do you want to win out of the final twelve? Ursaring: whoever you wanna root for were gonna have a challenge. whoevers team wins gets a prise to help out who your rooting for which will help in the next challenge in tpa. Tyranitar: who do YOU want to win, ursaring? Challenge 1:Who ya gonna root for?(srry i just had to do it) Ursaring: me and Tyranitar vare not allowed to chose sides as we are the hosts so... ya. Delecatty:I think porygon Z should win. Shaymin: Vote on your hopeful winner, then the challenge, and a couple of surprises. Muk:it seems blissey has gotten luky so far. i wouldnt be surprised if she won without help but i vote her to win. Goalbat: same. Tyranitar: i'm surprised you haven't evolved into crobat yet, golbat Swalot: Why porygon-z, delcatty? Riolu,Cyndaquil:WE VOTE FOR EMBOAR TO WIN! Caterpie:I vote Emboar! Jalorda: why? Swalot: i vote both emboar & porygon-z to win Caterpie,Cyndaquil,Riolu:We voted Emboar cuz Emboar is our friend. Jalorda: cyndaquil, have you tried evolving, cuz i did! Cyndaquil:I don't like evolving. Riolu:*Starts to glow*Does this mean... Swalot: *surprised* Riolu's evolving! Riolu/Lucario:Why are people always surprised when something good happens to me? Jalorda: it IS good! Pidgeotto:I started taking my anger out on painting*Starts painting a flower*I LIKE ART! Caterpie: Does this mean you won't beat me up anymore! Pidgeotto:No but I might draw a picture of you being beaten up. Caterpie:Close enough. Jalorda: caterpie, remember that i USED to be a janovy Swalot: Pidgeotto never learns, does he Lucario? Lucario:No but at least Caterpie is safe...except in paintings. Jalorda: caterpie, remember that i USED to be a janovy? Caterpie:Yeah,I did. Jalorda: that's because i AM janovy. I evolved into jalorda. Pidgeotto:*Starts painting about Pidgeotto killing Justin Bieber with a shotgun*His songs are annoying. Jalorda: if pidgeotto evolves into pidgeot, we're done for! no offence caterpie! Pidgeotto:*Goes to sleep* Cyndaquil,Lucario:*Go to sleep* Caterpie:Good night!*Goes to sleep* Swalot: *tries to go to sleep* caterpie, you can evolve now, cuz pidgeotto won't beat you up here! Jalorda: *goes to sleep* Swampert: *enters, then goes to sleep* Jalorda: *wakes up* morning guys Swalot: *wakes up* ugh. Swampert: *wakes up* Morobareru: *wakes up* Ononokus: *wakes up* Swalot: *sighs* Caterpie:*Drops everstone and wakes up*Good Morning wait its night...again. Lucario,Cyndaquil:*Wake up*What? Caterpie:*Glows*Should I be happy? Jalorda: if you evolved twice, you will be! Metapod:Well then what do I do next? Cyndaquil:*Holds Everstone*What is this? Jalorda: That's an everstone, it prevents pokemon from evolving! Swalot: try evolving again, metapod! Ursaring:just for the heck of it, lets have a knock out round!*pulls in a boxing ring* Tyranitar: *sigh* Is this really necessary? Swalot: *groans* Gosh! Ursaring: you got any better ideas? fine.*puts the boxing ring away* Shaymin: Good news! Emboar is here as a guest! Metapod:Wait you eliminated Emboar? Ursaring:no hes a guest. shaymin what should the challenge be? Emboar: *notices metapod* wow, you evolved! Metapod:Yeah and Lucario did too. Cyndaquil:I on the other hand want to stay a Cyndaquil. Metapod:*Glows*Wait what! Emboar: it's evolving again! Butterfree:I know but I thought it would be later. Emboar: pidgeotto's going to be jealous! Butterfree:Um now all he does is paint stuff so he isn't a bully anymore. liamisgreat: you can use emboar, i need to catch a bus to go home, & i'll be back! (First123:I have to go soon anyways when I make my characters go to sleep that means I am going to sleep) liamisgreat: so thats why? Emboar: you can also know silver wind, bug bite, bug buzz, & psychic. Shaymin: Emboar has a choice: Return, or take the place of a loser, ANY loser, and give someone else a seco0nd chance!! Emboar: gotta go *goes back to total pokemon action* Zoroark:I dont really care I'm just pissed that I got voted out Ononokus: So was i Swampert: and me, and ononokus. you quitted because of pidgeotto Ononokus: oops *giggles* silly me! Ursaring:swampert you quit to remember? Swampert: oops *giggles* silly me! Ursaring:why is there a sudden feel of deja vu?(sarcasam) Ononokus: *kindly* can you stop making smart remarks? Swampert: I heard from shaymin that ponyta has decided to quit! Shaymin: Vote for the winner! Put your name under the one you want to win! Ononokus: don't forget emboar too! Shaymin: He got voted off, but fine! No changing your votes! Tyranitar: sheesh! Porygon-Z: Don't overdo it, tyranitar! Tyranitar: *sterned* I'm not! Shaymin: VOTE! Jalorda: ..... Final Three Voting Ceremony Shaymin: Last vote before the finale! Blaziken:Emboar Blissey:Emboar Emboar: Blissey Shaymin: Bye, Emboar! Emboar: Urk! Oh well. Easy come, easy go! Emboar Morobareru Daikenki Swalot Jalorda Delcatty Tyranitar Lucario Butterfree Pidgeotto Cyndaquil Blaziken Sneasel Ponyta Buneary Ononokus Porygon-Z Blissey Muk Golbat The actual challenge:(alejandrofan dictates the challenge my vote is on a musical number or KO round. Ex-Cat) Shaymin: The challenge starts when we have our final two, so final three vote above! Race to the volcano top! Blaziken: Halfway there!*at the bottom* Bilssey:*is on fire flying toward the volcano*THANKS RAZOR! THANKS GROUDON!*razor is a pokemon from another universe who can use a falcon punch so noone contradict me with its nonexistence* Ursaring:shaymin, can i mess with them? Shaymin: SHUT IT!*sees Blissey beat Blaziken* Blissey wins!*Empoleon attacks and grabs the million, falls into the volcano**Blaziken saves the money**Empoleon is blasted into France and made President* Bilssey:can i have the money now? Shaymin:*deactivates Blissey* We made a robot to see how far an idiot could go. You people should be ashamed!*Blissey selfdesructs* We shall use the money to build a new robot, and Blaziken becomes a movie star, and the TPA CHAMPION!!!!!!!!!!! Who will win in Season Two? ???:*a small very cute pokemon is in the wreckage* Porygon-Z: uh, who are you? GO TO TPA 2 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Season 2! ﻿Shaymin: Chat here for now! Sign up for a chance at Season Two!!!!!!!! Emboar: Urk...*is KO'ed from being voted off* Porygon-Z: i'll go jalorda: me too wailmer: and me Swalot: so do i Emboar: I'll try again. Zoroark:I'll go. And this time i'll try harder. Sneasel: Fine! Shaymin: How does it feel to lose to a stupid robot?*Empoleon is sent to the Ba﻿stille*(Season 2 tomorrow if I get online!) Ursaring:Im in Delecatty:Me two ???: I am Lazor. now get Arceus to send me and Razor back to our dimmension plz. random Charmander: im in Crobat:I won't lose again! Muk: I might as well Shiny Voltorb: i'll give it a go Ononokus: so do i Morobareru: I'll try again *notices crobat then gasps* GOLBAT you evolved into crobat Togepi: i'll go! Daikenki: and me! Meguroco: i will too! Wild Quilava: I'll go! Swampert: and me Turtwig: i will come Tyranitar: me too! Rotom:Fine I'll come Starly: i'll go too! Froslass:Same Empoleon:(about 3 econds after being crowned king of france)*is falling from the sky AGAIN* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*CRASH*WHY ARE THERE SO MANY CATAPULTS IN EUROPE?!? well the point is im in and NO MORE ME BEING KING OF EUROPEAN COUNTRIES! Butterfree:Who passed into Season 2? Shaymin: You volunteered. Do NOT pretend to speak French again. And you are the French President. French Soldiers: Now for the big catapult. Empoleon:*is dragged away* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pidgeotto:I guess Empoleon isn't in it. Lucario:I guess not... Cyndaquil: Poor Empoleon. Empoleon:*2 seconds later lol*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!*friggen massive crater*i got voted out of office this time.*flash to france* *its all frozen accept some random dude who launched the catapult**flash back* ya... anyway I AM IN IT TO WIN IT! Ursaring:should I hyperbeam him back to europe or let him play shaymin? Arceus:*strips Empoleon of his Pokemon powers* Shaymin: As soon as he pays for his attempted thievery. I will not make him king or president of any European country. Bye, Russian Emperor Empoleon! Empoleon:*is dragged away by Russians, lands in Russia* Shaymin: They do not use catapults, and cannot be frozen. Empoleon cannot use his attacks anymore, anyways. *flash to russia*Empoleon:*does alot of stuff to make him look like the worst idea evah**is at guilotine* as my last words i would have to say:screw you shaymin. i would have rather been hyperbeamed Lazor:arceus, send me and Razor back to our dimension. Meguroco: heh serves you right, empoleon!!!! Empoleon's letter: i heard that! and what did I do? anyway. Shaymin as a last regret im sending a poke egg to you. peliper should show up soon. well the guilotine is gonna come down so anyway, WHY DID YOU SEND ME TO RUSSIA? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO THERE LEADER AFTER THEY GET BEHEADED? no... noo... NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! signed~Empoleon AKA the guy who just had the worst day ever Peliper:DELIVERY! Meguroco: *he catches it* thanx! urf *sobs* ???:*hatches* hello Im Duskull. Delcatty:hi Duskull! whats wrong Meguroco? ???:*other egg hatches* and i'm eevee II! Meguroco: urrrfff *snivel* empoleon has been beheaded, you know *cries* DEAD!! Empoleon letter: PS they saw what i wrote and decided to torture me to the point i wish tey would just kill me to end the pain. AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!*gets shot you no where* Meguroco: *sobs even louder, that delcatty hears him* EMPOLEON! NOOOOOOOOO! *starts to glow* Eevee II: what the? Ex-Cat:hes not dead. just in massive pain. Eevee II: delcatty, whats happening to meguroco? Delcatty:either he's evolving or he knows an attack that emits from his body. Duskull:calm down Meguroco. HYPNOSIS! (the attack fails, revealing to be evolving!) Waruvile: *stops crying*..........Huh? Duskull:at least you calmed down Waruvile: Whoa! *looking at himself* HEY COOL! Delcatty:Congratulations! Duskull:hmm... i wonder what would happen if tried this.*tries to use shadow ball which explodes in the process*ow. Waruvile: here, take this *gives duskull a rare candy* Duskull:*eats it*thx*evolves into dusclops* Eevee II:*starts to glow* Huh? *evolves into leafeon* Leafeon: *acts like homer simpson* woohoo! Dusclops:*pretends to be homer simpson but better**makes cereal* any one got milk?*cereal all over the floor* Leafeon:*slaps himself* D'OH! Dusclops:*finds milk* ok now lets make cereal! *pours milk* done!*milk catches on fire* Ursaring:EPIC FAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Turtwig: *scolds at leafeon & dusclops* calm yourselves down plz! Leafeon: *sadly* sorry turtwig! :'-( Dusclops:you dont have a sense of humor do you turtwig. *puts outmilk then cereal catches on fire* HOW?!?*puts out cereal and then both catch on fire* HOW?!?!?!? TT__TT Starly:*flies from above* better let pidgeotto know about this *flies away* Turtwig: DON'T YOU GET IT, KEEP THIS UP OTHERWISE I'LL TELL SHAYMIN! Dusclops*turns the milk and cereal over putting out* were just having fun turtwig. and you have to admit when the cereal caught on fire it was funny. Turtwig:*calms down* hate to admit it but was funny though, *starts to chuckle* Dusclops:there now everyone is happy oFTo Turtwig:*uses razor leaf to cut a tomato in half* Ta-da! Dusclops:ok im going to bed. G'night Delcatty,Ursaring,Charmander,Crobat,Muk and Dusclops:*goes to bed* G'night everyone. Turtwig:*trips over a reaper cloth & the cloth is sent flying* Turtwig: Uh-oh *the reaper cloth lands on dusclops* doesn't that mean.......? *then falls asleep* Shaymin: I busted Emp out, but the Ottomans made him Sultan, so bye! ???:*wakes up*~yawn~ hmm? ok who found a reper cloth. Ursaring&Lazor:IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!*hyperbeams everyone* Ursaring:wake up already! Turtwig: Urrrfff...Urrrggggh! Ow my ears! Waruvile: since when did he put in charge! Wailmer: Urk! Turtwig: I tripped over the reaper cloth and fell onto dusclops! Butterfree:Emboar you were like the Cody of the season with the most supporters but you were sadly third. Pidgeotto:I hope I am in season 2. Cyndaquil:I can finally tolerate you. Lucario:I hope I am in Season 2 too. Emboar: Um Pidgeotto, y did u vote for me to win? Pidgeotto:I considered Blaziken a threat and Blissey too jolly was I the only one who knew she was suspicious and then she was a robot! Emboar: *sarcasm* and if your looking for caterpie, he's not here! Waruvile: Caterpie evolved twice! Turtwig: Into Butterfree! Pidgeotto:I don't hate Caterpie anymore. Turtwig: *Glows* Pidgeotto? Emboar: guys look! *everyone looks* Waruvile: It's evolving! Cyndaquil:Yeah he is evolving. Lucario:I remember when I was a Riolu. Butterfree:Bad times...bad times. Pidgeotto:Yes,Turtwig? Grotle:*evolves into Grotle* I just evolved, pidgeotto! Pidgeotto:Cool. Butterfree:See you next season guys! Emboar: *corrects him* uh your a butterfree! Butterfree:I like being called Caterpie too... Ursaring:ok! everyone go to season 2 Category:Finished